The princess fencer
by Pheonix081
Summary: When Princess Erika escapes her kingdom, takes the job of a bartender, and changes her name to her nickname will she live a normal life? Or end up of a pirate ship! This is my first fanfiction so please no insults I'm trying my best and I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC's! Enjoy! RussellxOC
1. Chapter 1 The Female Fencer

(Eris point of view)  
>It was a normal day I was working as a bartender in the bar when the owner said he had to go out for some business. <strong>Oh man it's hot in here<strong> I thought as I blew one of my straight brown strands of hair out of my face. "Gimme some booze!" A loud voice boomed out as he banged on the door. "Sorry! We're not open yet!" I shouted. "The hell you ain't!" He shouted as he kicked the door down. They were all looking at me. '**what**?' I thought. "Got a nice body eh?" He said examining me. **Thats it! These guys are going down!** I thought. I punched one of them in the face... Hard.

"Oh it's on now woman" one of the drunken men said. **Nice day to forget your swords, Eris** I thought mentally scolding myself. Oh well, I have fists.

"What the hell is going on?!" A blonde guy asked as he walked into the bar.

**Hmm, OH I got it! This guy has two swords, I'll just borrow one of his!**

"You wanna interfere, blondie?" "Actually yeah, I do" the blonde guy mumbled. "Come at me pretty boy" one of them challenged. "Don't mind if I do" Blondie whispered before taking out his two swords and charging at the thugs. He defeated them one by one until there were about five left. I just leaned against the wall behind me and watched calmly. One of the thugs snuck up behind Blondie and knocked him down and he dropped his dual swords in the process. **This is my chance** I thought as I ran towards the swords and picked them up.

(Russell point of view)  
><strong>What is this woman's problem? She's just standing there snickering like it's funny I mean she probably sees this everyday but still!<strong> That was when the woman ran towards me and picked up my swords. **I'm fending these thugs off with my fists and she takes my swords?! What's she gonna do with em?!** That's when the woman stood behind and yelled "Duck!" **I can't believe I'm Actually gonna listen to this woman.** And with that I did as I was told and ducked. She jumped onto my back and then into the air she flung he- I mean MY swords around and took out two of them in one go. Then got into a fighting stance. **What?! She even knows the stance?! This woman CANNOT be a two sword fencer she just can't be!**

"Ha ha ha! Woman! This is funny! You may have seen the stance in fights before but your NOT a two sword fencer" The thug boss said confidently. **That's what I thought**. "Why don't you come at me and find out if your right" she got into stance again. **Woman yer gonna get both of us killed. The thugs charged at her.**

_Flash_

_Fwing_

And with that she took out three more the only one that remained was the boss. **Sh...she's so fast!** The boss then charged at her. She was looking at the ground, swords down, emotionless. When the boss got about two feet away she looked up and if looks could kill, that would have defiantly done it. **Dang! Those bright blue eyes, and waist long auburn hair... She's so confident!** She jumped up and with one smooth motion landed on the other side of the boss in a kneeling position. **What are they doing?**

A few seconds later the bosses waist literally slid off of his legs and fell to the floor then the legs followed. **DAAAAANNNNGGG!** She then regained her posture.

(Eris point of view)  
>I wiped the blood off of my arms and tossed the two swords back to Blondie who was on his knees, his jaw on the floor. He put his two swords away as I walked over to him and held out my hand. He looked at me and then hesitantly took my hand I pulled him up and said "thanks for coming today... if you weren't here today then I probably would have died" I quietly said. He blushed slightly. "Yeah no problem woman" "it's Eris" "Russell" he introduced before giving me a firm handshake. "I better be getting back to the ship or cap'n is gonna kill me" Russell said before running out the door.<p>

(Russell point of view)  
><strong> Oh man cap'n is going to KILL me. I can't believe I stayed in that bar for as long as I did I didn't even think about time.<strong> I'm making a mad dash for the Sirius bumping into people along the way. "Hey! It's you! You hurt our buddies and killed our boss!" A voice shouted. **Uh oh it's one of those drunkards**. I ran faster through the crowd. **No matter how fast I run they are going to get to the Sirius before it leaves the port.** Then I heard a woman shouting. **Is that... Eris?** "Russell run! I'll hold them off! Hurry!" She shouted.

Then I saw It. The hidden blades inside her sleeve (think assassins creed) and ran as fast as I could. **There it is! The Sirius!** I had made it to the Sirius. "Oh hey it's Russ! Why are you running?" Thomas asked. "We have to go now!" I exclaimed. "Wh.." Then Thomas saw it. Hordes of men running towards the ship. "Go Eduardo!" Eduardo slapped his face when he saw what Russell has caused wondering what he did this time. But Eduardo obeyed and set the ship in the course of Moldor.

"Russell what did you do this time" Nathan asked. "Well I was taking a walk when I heard yelling, and when I went to see what I was about it was a bunch of guys harassing a woman so I fended for her. I beat up about four of them when one of them snuck up behind me, knocked me down and in the process I dropped my swords and that woman I swear was just standing there laughing! And after her little laughing spell she ran, picked up my swords and told me to duck. I did and she jumped on my back and into the air then stabbed two of them taking them down. Then three more charged at her and she took them down just like that and when the boss charged at her she cut in in HALF!" Just as I finished the story Thomas ran across the deck calling for captain.

"Captain! There's a girl floating out a sea! I think she's still alive! Thomas exclaimed. "What are ye waiting for! Fish her out!" Morgan yelled. When they did Christopher brought her to the infirmary. "Chris how is she?" Thomas asked. "Had a high fever, on the verge of death right now... She had quite a few scars on her but I'm pretty sure she'll make it" Christopher said. "Can we see her?" I asked. The crew nodded in agreement to my question. "Yeah okay, just be quiet, she's out cold". When we walked into the infirmary we saw a girl passed out on the bed. She would wince in pain every once in a while. I was the last one to walk up to the bed.

I froze the moment I saw her. I froze because I knew this girl already.

The beautiful girl passed out out the bed was none other than Eris.


	2. Chapter 2 The Sirius life

(Russell point of view)

"Russ looks like he just saw a ghost" Eduardo mumbled. Everybody nodded. **This is my fault. These are defiantly sword marks, probably from those thugs. If I would have just stayed and helped then she would still be okay. I can't believe I let this happen to her. I can't tell cap'n about this or he'll throw me off the ship. I'll just have to lie for now**. "It's nothin'... I was just wondering how this girl got all them scars" I said nonchalantly.

A week later

(Eris point of view)

**Where am I? I can't move and my body aches. The last thing I remember was getting a blow to the head by one of those thugs. I hope Russell's alright, if your not... I'm sorry. I have failed to fend off those thugs. I have failed you... As princess Erika of Yamato I have failed to protect one of my people. No! I will not fail! I will wake up and I will find you and make sure those thugs didn't leave a scratch on you!**

My eyes flutter open. I see a darkly tanned man to my left. He seems to can see the worry in my face. "Hey sleepy head! My name is Christopher but you can just call me Chris. We found you floating in the ocean. You have a couple broken ribs, a fractured arm and a sprained wrist. You're on a ship called the Sirius. Would you like to meet everyone?"

I was too weak to talk so I just nodded. "Good! Everybody should be on deck right now as we speak" Chris said as he smiled gently.

Chris helped me hobble to the deck. I was breathing heavily. No matter how much I try I can't seem to get enough oxygen into my lungs. "Everybody! We have a guest!" And with Chris's announcement everybody turned to me. "That one over there with the bandana is Nathan, the ship's cook, the one with the eyepatch is Eduardo, the ships navigator, and the blonde one over there is..." "...Russell!" I whispered. I was still breathing heavily as I let go of Chris and made my way over to where he was standing. "Eris!" He ran over to me and tightly hugged me. "What happened to you?!" Russell asked worried. "I'm... so...sorry...Russell... The thugs...outnumbered me". Not a look of worry but a look of pure anger spread across his face. I will KILL THEM! Russell had his hands into fists and the were turning white he was squeezing them so hard. "Russell? You know this gal?" Chris asked. "Yeah. Remember the story I told y'all about the girl at the bar?" Everybody nodded. "Don't tell me..." An orange haired boy asked. "Yeah this is her".

I looked past him and saw who looked like the captain of the ship and a look of recognition spread across her face. She was still holding onto Russell for support but she got closer to the captain and said "Pirate King Morgan" she stated. "Hmm?" He got closer to her. "You...your the one who stole it correct?" I asked. "Hmm... Oh yeah!" He exclaimed. "Pirate King Morgan" I said again and he responded with "Princess Erika of Yamato". "WHAT?!" The crew shouted in usion.

"He stole my necklace,my tiara and my ring... Not like YOU would be able to use them anyways" she said glaring daggers in him. "And your the runaway princess of Yamato"! Captain said with a lightheartedly laugh. Russell turned and looked at Eris his face was pale.

(Russell point of view)

**She's a princess? Eris is a princess?!** I snapped out of my trance and decided to ask her. "You're a princess?" I asked. She nodded weakly before passing out in Russell's arms. "Eris!" I shouted. "Calm down Russ... She needs some rest" Chris calmly said. "It's decided! Even though she's a princess she's going to be part of the Sirius!" Captain shouted. "Russ! She knows and likes you the best so she's rooming with you! So you can take the rest of the day off just carry her to yer room and take care of her!" Captain laughed. **Eris is going to be staying in my room?! No fair!** "Ugh fine!" I shouted before picking her up bridal style and carrying her to my room. I threw her on the bed and she winced in pain. Whoops. Her eyes shot open and she grabbed her arm. She glared daggers at me but I didn't care. "Your fault for getting caught! I yelled. "I was wrong about you" she mumbled under her breath.

One week later

(Eris point of view)

"Hey y'all!" I shouted early one morning as I ran into the dining room. "You sure are the energetic princess aren't ye?" Eduardo asked. "Sure am!" I replied. Good! Your sword training starts today, you can go against me first" Morgan said. "Okay!" I replied. "Give her two swords"? Russell asked? Captain pondered for a minute but he finally nodded. I glanced at Russell and he had a smirk plastered on his face.

After breakfast my sword training was to begin. "Alright I told you the basics! Ready to try?" Morgan asked. I nodded. "Chris! Get a bed in the infirmary ready, and Morgan... Good luck" Russell yelled. "I'll count down!" Morgan shouted "Three!, Two!, One!, GO!" And with that Morgan charged towards me I moved to the side and let him run past me. The whole crew was watching us. "C'mon don't wimp out princess!" Morgan yelled. "Fine! I won't!" Morgan charged towards me again and struck down on her. I got one of my two swords and fended with ease.

"Not bad" Morgan complimented. I got into a fighting stance and ran towards him and in one swift motion I cut his arm, leg, chest, and hand and flipped him over. The crew's mouth's were on the floor. All except Russell who was laughing his heart out.

"What just happened?" Thomas asked. "I'll tell ya!" Russell shouted. "She kicked his ass!"


	3. Chapter 3 Old friends

(Eris P.O.V)

The next day. "We've arrived in Moldor!" Eduardo yelled out. "Thomas! You and Chris get medical supplies. Eduardo and Nathan! Your in charge of food. Eris! A messenger bird came by and said there was somebody who wanted to see you. Russell will accompany you" "and you captain?" Eduardo asked. "I'm going to the bar!" So everybody went their separate ways.

** The note said to meet them at this address...oh my gosh And standing right before us was an enormous castle**. "This..." And before I could finish somebody called my name "Erisss!"

(Russell P.O.V)

"Erisss!" Somebody called her name and embraced her. My jaw dropped to the floor. "Guess who?" He asked. "No way! Are you John?!" She shouted. "Maybe" he replied. "Oh we'll aren't you the sly one miss Erika. Already went and got yourself a boyfriend?" He asked looking at me.** This guy is really starting to tick me off. He's holding her hand and they're so close. And their fingers are entwined, not just a grasp. Why is this bothering me so much?** "H-he is not!" She protested. I silently glared at him. "YOU" a large man came running towards Eris.

"Sorry Eris" John said as she was being carried off "But we need you... You can't handle your power". That was the last thing that happened before somebody knocked me out.

**Sorry this one wasn't as long but I'm running out of ideas. If you have anything please tell me!**


	4. Chapter 4 Her past

(Russell P.O.V)

"Honey? Honey? Are you ok? You took quite the hit to the noggin". **Ugh. Where am I? Time to find out.** I opened my eyes to see an elderly lady sitting next to me. "Where am I?" I asked.

"My husband found you passed out on the street and we assumed the worst. By the way son, what's your name?" The elderly lady asked. "Russell" she stayed silent but nodded. "Something worrying you dear?" I nodded. "Have you seen a girl with bright blue eyes and long brown hair?" I asked. "Is she somebody important to you dear?"

**Is she somebody important to me? I don't know. What do I think of her? A girl? A woman? A princess? My princess? I don't know anymore but I have my answer**. I hesitated. "Yes. She is somebody very important to me". The old lady got up, opened the door and gestured for me to go out. "Then go find her" she said with a smile on her face and before I knew what I was doing I was running out the door. "You are always welcome back here, dear!" She shouted at me as I was running through a new layer of snow.

(Eris P.O.V)

**I've broken out of jail now I just have to keep from freezing to death and from them finding me. That's it. I can't do this. I just can't keep my eyes open.**

(Russell P.O.V)

**In that alleyway! Is that? **"Eris!" I ran up to her and kneeled down. **She's shivering and her lips are blue she looks as if she's about to give up on trying to live. I have to warm her up before it gets to late. But how? And where?** I quickly embraced her then picked her up bridal style and took off. "Russ..ell... I can't do this anymore." She said, her voice shaky. "Hang in there Eris. We're almost there". And with nowhere else to go I ended up back at the old lady's house.

*knock, knock, knock* **c'mon please answer**! "Hello?" The elderly woman approached the door. "Ah, Russell? Back so soon?" The old lady asked before noticing the girl shivering in my arms. "Oh my! Quickly!" She said bringing us inside. "We have a room right this way! I will go prepare some hot chocolate" she then hastily scurried off. "Russ..ell" I was watching the old lady until Eris brought my attention back to her who was lying in bed.

"Russell...I'm so...cold" **she's shivering bad...I'm on a last resort...if she loves me, then this will work, if she doesn't...I'll still get what I want**. I brought her in my arms and brought my face closer. "Russ... Mph!" I kissed her... Hard. **She's resisting... But just a little longer and we will both be fine.**

(Eris P.O.V)

**Omg! H-he's kissing me. No! Russell... I know your doing this for me. I know you didn't want to do this**. I start to relax. I was warm now. He's still kissing me. I slowly took the hands that were pushing against his chest and took them down. When he took his face away, I kept my eyes closed and drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up, I was on the Sirius. Russell was on my right, sleeping calmly, holding my hand. "Mmm" I heard him start to wake up. **Quick! Pretend to be asleep**! "Hey Eris. Still not up yet? Don't worry, your important to me so I will let you sleep" Russell said before getting up and walking on deck. "It's the Rika!" Eduardo shouted. **The Rika. That pirate ship captained by Alan? Oh no. This will not happen here!** I got up and dressed into a certain outfit and put a cloak on over it. I went out on deck to see the crew fighting with the Rika. I took out my two swords and charged into battle.

(Russell P.O.V)

**Ugh! These guys are tougher than I remember! I just have to make sure Eris doesn't get hurt.** Just as I was about to strike one of the Rika, he knocked my swords out of my hands. **Dang it!** Then an unknown figure jumped out of nowhere and stabbed him in the back with not one, but two swords. **Wait a second... Eris?!**

(Eris P.O.V)

I stabbed one in the back and Russell looked at me with confusion. The crew had all ready defeated the rest of the crew so I turned around and pressed one of my swords to Alan's back.

"New recruit?" He asked Morgan. "You'd be surprised" he replied. "Why am I starting to think that she was a pirate before and she met all of these people?" Thomas asked Nathan. He just nodded and shrugged. "If it isn't captain pervy" I said to Alan. "Yup. Defiantly knows her pirates" Eduardo said. "Eris? Is that you?" Alan asked before turning around to face me. "Or should I say, captain?" He asked. The crew's jaws dropped. I pulled the string on my cloak revealing a captains outfit. "That was a long time ago Alan" I said. "Fine then. I will return, my love" he said before getting on the Rika and sailing off.

The whole crew is looking at me. That was before the ship went over a big wave. "Huh?"** I guess the crew was so busy being confused, they didn't have time to see there was a storm coming**. That's when a huge wave came and knocked me down.

(Russell P.O.V)

"Ack!" Eris screamed before being knocked over and into the sea. Everybody was in a panic. **Oh no! I gotta help her!** Another wave crashed into her and she was now unconscious, bobbing up and down in the waves. I dove into the waves and held her close to my body. Leaning over the side captain called out to me. "Russell! Take this necklace! This is Eris's! Put it on her! We will get you later! Just when you do this, hang on tight!" That's all he said before throwing the necklace to me and before the ship sailed off.

**Okay! Just put this weird necklace on her and hang on tight**. I took the necklace and slid it over her head. It started to glow. Then Eris's eyes opened and shined white. Everything turned a blinding white and I blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5 Secrets

***Spoilers* that's right! That necklace is going to replenish her power and give her air, water, fire, earth, shadow, and light bending! Yeah I know but hey, what can I say? I love legend of Korra! Oh yeah, also she's the Okami clan head! Nice secret life you have going on here Eris!**

(Eris P.O.V)

My back hurts... Where am I? "Eris! Eris! Eris, you have to wake up!" Somebody is shaking me, but who? I open my eyes to find Russell is the one shaking me. Is he...crying? "Eris! Your awake!" He tightly embraced me. "On thank god your awake!" He mumbled. Huh? We're in a forest. "Where are we?" I asked.

He's scratching his head "uh yeah umm...truthfully...I have no idea" he replied. "Here. This is yours" he handed me a normal black necklace with two blue stones in the middle. "M-my necklace!" I grabbed it out of surprise. "Was it on me?" I asked Russell who replied with "yeah it was on you for a little bit".

I quickly put the necklace on and it began to glow, I closed my eyes. "Dear father the King, mother the Queen, and many generations before. I did not preform my duties of protecting this sacred power. It was stolen by Pirate King Morgan of the Sirius. I have it now, in my grasp as it rests atop my neck. I ask dear spirits of the generations for two things. One, I would like to ask for your forgiveness for misplacing this sacred necklace. And two, I would like to ask for this necklace's power, in which to restore my own" I said these words with meaning in each one of them. A tear ran down my face as I finished off the last words.

The necklace began to glow. I kept my eyes closed as I jumped off the ground and a mini tornado kept me off of it. I slashed my right hand horizontal as fire escaped the ends of it and a ring of fire formed around me. I pointed my hands upward and rocks came out of the ground and added to the large hill behind me. I shot the ring of fire in all directions as the mini tornado placed me atop the rocks. There's a river behind me, this could make Russell proud.

I put my hands up and an arch of water formed above me. I placed my hands in front of me and a ball of light formed in them. I extended them upwards quickly and the ball of light shot into the air then exploded into mini fireworks of light. The rocks that were preventing the water from running down the hill crumbled and the arch of water circled around me. I took my left hand and started from my right to the left in an arch shape. The water followed and formed an everlasting rainbow.

(Russell P.O.V)

I watched as she made graceful movements eventually leading to the birth of a waterfall. "E-Eris..." I was at loss for words. She looked over at me and jumped down. She had tears forming in her eyes." Russell..." I walked over to a nice shady spot and opened my arms. She ran into them and opened her heart out to me.

"I was born princess Erika of Yamato, I grew up that way until I was 9. That's when I discovered I could do _that_. They took advantage of this and made me perfect it and tend to their every need. When I turned 13 they arranged me into a marriage with John. He saw my pain and helped me escape. He loved me but yet, he helped me escape. I took this chance and went to Moldor for three years. I returned to Yamato when I was 16 and saw all of the castle rioting on how angry they were at me on the anniversary of my disappearance, I knew this because I overheard somebody remembering it. And I took the name of Eris and sealed my powers into that necklace. Not knowing where it was, I couldn't unleash them, but I could still seal them so I did. Thinking I was normal, I took the job of bartender and stayed like that until I was 19 and today... I must stay gone. Today is my 20th birthday. I'm sorry Russell but I can't do this anymore, please, don't leave me Russell".

She was sobbing uncontrollably by now. I gently embraced her and said "Don't worry I'm not going anywhere".

The next day

*Yawwwnnn* huh? Is that the Sirius? I gently picked up Eris who cried herself to sleep last night and walked over to the boat where Thomas was waiting. "Russell! And Eris?" He asked as I got in the boat, still holding Eris. "You have a lot of explaining to do Russ!" Thomas yelled as he crossed his arms. "Shut up and go! She hasn't eaten in five days!" I fussed at Thomas who just remembered she didn't eat the day she was thrown overboard or the day she was kidnapped or the day after that. He rowed back to the boat as they helped me on board. "Do you want me to take Eris while you ea-" "No" I cut Chris off as he was about to take Eris from my arms. I walked past the rest of the crew and brought Eris to my room and lay her down on the bed.

I am not sleeping on the floor. I'll just have to sleep in the bed with her. She'll kill me when I wake up, but I don't care anymore so I lay down on the bed with her and dozed off.


	6. Chapter 6 The Mistake

The next day

(Russell P.O.V)

I woke up one morning to find Eris not beside me. I bet she's in the kitchen. So I go to the kitchen and ask Nathan. "Hey Nate! Have you seen Eris around?" He shook his head. "Go get that". Huh? "Get what?" He pointed at the window at a bald eagle flying beside the ship.

I rushed outside and held my arm out and sure enough, the eagle landed on it. It handed me a piece of paper and I took it from its beak.

_Dear Sirius crew,_

_ I'm sorry, but I have done something unforgivable. So I've left the Sirius. I'm not telling where I've went. I want you to tell the Sirius crew this:_

_ Nathan: Your food is delicious, you've never really talked much so I don't have much to say but no matter how much trouble I get in, you always have the best food waiting for me._

_ Eduardo: You are the biggest sadist I know. Even though you intend for your few words to be hurtful they are always kind and warm. _

_ Thomas: Thank you so much! You've always been so warm to me! At first, I didn't think I wanted to stay but you made me change my mind!_

_ Christopher: Thanks for patching me up Chris! When I woke up that day, I saw your bright smiling face and I knew right then that everything was going to be okay._

_ Morgan: Dude, you stole my stuff. You may still have my ring and tiara but you have returned my necklace and that makes you a good person._

_ Alan: Hey Purves! Why did you have to tell them that I was a captain?! Anyways I forgive you and I still think your pretty nice._

_ Russell: Thanks, from the bottom of my heart. I love you. I'm sorry I've left without notice. I remember the time I saw you at the bar. You were fending for me. I'm sorry. I'm can't stop crying. Goodbye Sirius crew. Just remember you were my only family._

I can feel tears welling up in my eyes. The eagle was still perched atop my shoulder.

(Eris P.O.V)

They're right here. And the one that I love the most... I'm perched on his shoulder. Why do they all feel so far away? Russell held his arm out so I jumped onto it. "Tell her... I love her" he said painfully as he thrust his arm out getting me to leave. I can't blow my cover. It took so long to transform into an eagle. But maybe... I can lead him to me. I screeched. And flew at a slow pace.

"Morgan!" Russell yelled out to captain as the whole crew came out on deck. I perched atop the mast. Wait a second! He said he loved me! "Guys, I know where Eris is..." He read the letter aloud and the whole Sirius crew's eyes welled up with tears, even Eduardo's and Nathan's. "Can we follow her?" Russell asked. "But how?" Morgan asked

Russell pointed at me. "That eagle will lead us back to her land" he exclaimed. "Who else has a pet eagle?" He asked. Morgan nodded. "Eduardo! Follow that eagle!" Captain commanded. I pretended to look bored and I stretched my wings. I took to the skies and headed toward Yamato at a leisurely pace.

"Look! She's headed toward Yamato!" Eduardo yelled out. "She's gotta be there!" He shouted

I flew slow enough so the ship could keep up with me and when Yamato came into view, I took off and flew as fast as I could near an alley way.

Right here should be good. I thought as I transformed into a black, blue eyed wolf. Yeah so when I created that waterfall to impress Russell, I drained all of my power. Including all of the power that keeps me human. Funny story right? I ran toward the docks and hid in an alley way. That's when the Sirius docked.

"Have you seen a girl named Eris around?!" Russell asked nearby townsfolk as he rushed toward the place I was hiding. Now! He ran into the alley way and stopped when he saw the black wolf snarling at him.


End file.
